Mainoksista Häivytetään Turhat Virheet
by Wex-sama
Summary: Amerikkalaisen murhaaminen on hänen arvojensa vastaista, vaikka hän osaa kuolettaa tunteensa ja työ kuuluu viedä loppuun asti pokerinaamalla. Mutta kai sitä nyt hiukan venyttää saa? Eri asia, onko se kannattavaa. AU
1. Trailer

Päivää taas! Minä jälleen kerran tulen julkaisemaan jotain omituisen mieleni tuotoksia. Tämä tarina sisältää jälleen muutamia OC-hahmoja, mutta yrittäkää olla sen asian kanssa sujut. Ja en nyt selitä enempää, vaan näytän säälittävän lyhyen trailerin (toisaalta pitkät ovat liian paljastavia).

* * *

><p><strong>Mitä voisi tapahtua...<strong>

"Älä huoli, en minä sinua jahtaa."

"Harmi. Sittenhän vahdin sinua turhaan."

**... Kun menestyksekäs Mossadin agentti...**

"_Šalom_, Hershey."

**... joutuu melko erikoiseen työtehtävään...**

"Sopisit hyvin hiustuotemainokseen."

"Ne ovat naisille, minä olen_ mies_."

"Mutta sinullakin on tuossa tukassasi vaikka mitä, niinhän?"

**... suorittaakseen salamurhan?**

"Oliko kovinkin hauskaa asentaa pommi pikkuveljeni puhelimeen?"

**No ainakin se, että kohde ei ole mieluinen?**

"No terve! Minä olen Alfred, tosin sen sinä varmaan tiesit jo."

"Näin sattuu olemaan..."

**Tai se, että tunteiden kuoletus ei enää onnistu?**

"Mistäs nyt tuulee? Minä kun luulin, että sinulta puuttuu omatunto kokonaan."

**Mutta pakkohan sille on jotain tehdä!**

"Tuota noin... minun pitäisi varmaan sanoa sinulle yksi asia."

**WeX näppäimistöä kiduttaen ja mafiahattu päässä esittää:**

_**Mainoksista Häivytetään Turhat Virheet**_

"Kuvamanipulaatio on aika kätevä, eikö?"


	2. Prologue

Ja prologi, olkaa hyvät. En taas ala kauheasti selittelemään, koska olen laiskalla tuulella ja ei ketään kiinnosta. Selitykset loppupuolella~

* * *

><p>Lämpötila oli vähintäänkin hiostava. Yli kolmenkymmenen, melkein jo neljääkymmentä astetta. Siihen tottuneet paikalliset eivät hirveästi asiasta välittäneet, mutta vaaleammat eurooppalais- ja amerikkalaisturistit jaksoivat valittaa siitä vaikka ja kuinka. Kun siihen lisättiin vielä suurkaupungin ruuhkaisuus, mikä nyt ei ollut mikään yllätys, kun Tel Avivissa kerran oltiin, niin yhdistelmä oli niin polttava, että se melkein aiheutti palovammoja.<p>

Perillä erään nykyaikaisen rakennuksen aulassa oli kuitenkin ihanan viileä. Herralle kiitos ilmastoinnista. Tummahko nuorimies oli juuri kiemurrellut tiensä sisään, ja siellä häntä odotti vanhempi mieshenkilö. Yhtä tumma kuin hänkin, mutta pidempi, ja ehkä aavistuksen harmaampikin.

"_Šalom_, Hershey", vanhempi tervehti. Mainittu henkilö nyökäytti päätään tervehdykseksi. Tähän tottuneena toinen mies vain tyytyi hymähtämään, ja viittasi toisen mukaansa.

Seuraava huone oli aulaa hämärämpi. Totta puhuen, siellä ei ollut valaistusta lainkaan. Hyvin siellä silti näki. Yksi seinä oli nimittäin kokonaan tietokoneruutujen peitossa, ja lähes jokainen niistä oli päällä. Muutamissa näytettiin valvontakameran kuvaa rakennuksen sisä- ja ulkopuolelta, joissain näkyi satelliittikuvaa eri kaupungeista. Yhdessä Moskova, toisessa Chicago. Jossain Teheran. Ihme, etteivät olleet sitä ampuneet sieltä käsin alas. Jos sillä hetkellä olisi voinut päästä Lavi Hersheyn mielen sisään, olisi voinut nähdä hänen sisäisillä kasvoillaan huvittuneisuutta. Ulkoisesti hän pysytteli täydellisen ilmeettömänä.

"Mikä on aiheena?" hän kysyi, kyllästyttyään odottelemaan, että keskustelu avattaisiin toisen toimesta. Vanhempi mies siirtyi lähemmäs ruutuja, niiden alla odottavan jättinäppäimistön luokse.

"_Assasination_."

* * *

><p>Ketä tahansa muuta sana olisi voinut järkyttää. Mutta ei häntä. Sellainen tunne kuin järkytys oli kuoletettavissa. Hän oli opetellut sen taidon niin pian, kuin oli vain siihen kyennyt. Se oli turha, eikä sitä tarvinnut. Lavi ei ollut pitkään aikaan järkyttynyt juuri mistään. Terrori-iskut raivostuttivat, eivät järkyttäneet. Asepalvelus sujui ongelmitta. Hän oli nähnyt monia, monia ruumiita omin silmin läheltä katsottuna ja selvinnyt kokemuksesta ilman traumoja. Mitä nyt iljettäviä ne olivat. Lähelle ei tehnyt mieli mennä. Eikä hänen usein tarvinnutkaan, hän ei ollut käynyt ainuttakaan rintamasotaa. Hänen sotimisensa oli hieman toisenlaista.<p>

Virallisesti hänet laskettiin Mossad -agentiksi, mutta todellisuudessa hän oli enemmänkin Metsadaan kuuluva, sen verran moneen salamurhaan hän oli ollut osallisena. Ikävä kyllä, vaikka useimmat operaatiot olivatkin olleet menestyksekkäitä, muutama mahalaskukin oli hänen kohdalleen osunut. Niistä vituttavin oli ehdottomasti se yksi tapaus Kabulissa. Se paskiainen oli onnistunut väistämään joka ikisen yrityksen. Lavi oli vannonut itselleen mielessään, että vielä joskus murhaisi kyseisen afgaanin. Ajatus siitä, että mokoma räjähtäisi ilmaan useampana tuhantena palasena, oli hyvin tyydyttävä.

"Niin, kohteemme sijaitsee täällä", vanhempi mies painoi jotain, ja ruuduille ilmestyi maailmankartta, joka siis jatkui ruudusta toiseen. Lavi etsi katseellaan kartasta kohdistimen. New York City. Mikä yllätys. Kaikki ne tulivat aina sieltä. Tai sijaitsivat kuolinhetkellään siellä. Sinänsä harmi. Yhdysvalloissa fiksuin tapa oli aina ampuminen, ja se oli ehkä hieman tylsää. Oli niitä mielenkiintoisempiakin keinoja hoitaa salamurha.

Näytölle ilmestyi uusi kuva. Se oli mainos. Ei herrajumala, näyttikö tietokonekin mainoskatkoja? Jos niitä niin hirveästi tahtoi nähdä, niin olisihan sitä nyt voinut aivan yhtä hyvin avata television. Nuorimies sai varmistuksen siitä, ettei kyseessä varmasti ollut mikään mainoskatko, kun tajusi, ettei kuva liikkunut minnekään. Siinä tarjoutuikin sitten tilaisuus tarkastella sitä paremmin.

Se oli vaatemainos. Ja malli oli jokseenkin ironisen oloinen. Yleensähän ne olivat tummatukkaisia, ja seksikkään tyynillä ja ylenkatsovilla ilmeillä tapittivat kameraa. Tämän hiukset olivat arviolta hunajanväriset, ja kasvoille oli liimattu leveä hymy. Ihan hyväkuntoiset hampaat, tosin niitä oli ehkä käsitelty. Kuvamanipulaatio on aika kätevä, eikö vain? Siniset silmät tuikkivat kirkkaina silmälasien takaa. Puku oli hyvännäköinen, mutta Lavi itse ei sellaista ostaisi. Samanlainen löytyi kaapista erimerkkisenä.

"Alfred. F. Jones. Mainosmalli, ei mikään supertähti", vanhempi mies selosti.

Amerikkalainen… nimi paljasti. Nuorempi huokaisi pienesti. Amerikkalaisen murhaaminen tuntui jokseenkin sopimattomalta. Se oli hänen arvojensa vastaista. Paljon mieluummin hän tappoi jonkun saksalaisen tai irakilaisen, niin kuin pari kuukautta sitten oli tehnyt.

"Miksi tappolistalla?" hän kysyi.

"Saattaa tietää sotilassalaisuuksia, jotka voivat olla vaaraksi tai hyödyksi valtiolle. Tutkit, mitä tietää, ja hiljennät."

Sotilassalaisuudet. Hetkinen…

"Miksei Shin Bet hoida asiaa?" hän jatkoi kyselyä. Vanhempi pudisti päätään.

"Jaa-a. Sitä ei moni tiedä. Sinun pitää nyt kuitenkin alkaa pakata. Lento New Yorkiin on järjestetty huomiseksi. Olet Yhdysvaltojen maaperällä noin kahdeksalta aamulla paikallista aikaa."

Hänelle ei siis kerrottaisi syytä. Voi, kuinka Lavi vihasikaan näitä tapauksia. Varsinkin tätä. Hän kuitenkin nyökkäsi, ja lähti huoneesta.

* * *

><p>Kadulla jälleen. Sinne kävely vei häneltä vain minuutin. Ja sen minuutin aikana hän oli tehnyt mielessään selväksi yhden asian. Hän ei sitä tyyppiä tappaisi ilman kunnollista perustelua. Mutta nyt toissijaiseen asiaan. Mitä hän tarvitsisi mukaan New Yorkiin?<p>

Listaukseen menikin sitten kotona hetki. Samoin tarkempien ohjeiden tutkimiseen. Jaaha, hän joutuisi näemmä myös malliksi. Lavi vilkaisi huoneesta löytyvään kokovartalopeiliin.

Jos hänen ulkonäköään tahtoi sanoin kuvailla, _komea_ ei ollut kovin oikea ilmaus. Mutta ei hän pahalta näyttänyt. Mieheksi hän oli harvinaisen kaunis. Hän ei tosin hirveästi pitänyt siitä, että joku hänen feminiinisyydestään huomautteli, mutta pakko oli myöntää, että kaunis oli paras sana kuvata. Erityisen tyytyväinen hän oli hiuksiinsa, jotka nyt olivat hänelle melkein yhtä pyhä asia kuin toora. Ne olivat mustat, ja kohtalaisen pitkät. Eivät aivan hartioille asti, mutta melkein. Sileät, takuttomat. Niistä täytyi pitää huolta. Ruumiinrakenteeltaan Lavi ei ollut erityisen lihaksikas, aika hontelo oikeastaan. Ehkä vähän keskivertomiestä lyhyempi hän oli, mutta ei se kovin paljoa hänen elämäänsä haitannut. Ainakaan hän ei kumauttanut päätään minnekään.

Pakkaamiseen ei mennyt kauan. Ilta oli siis vapaata. Täydellistä. Lavi nojautui sängylleen makaamaan, ja tuijotti kattoon.

"_It's Showtime, Jones_."

* * *

><p>Että näin. Ja Lavi rakas, johon tässä luvussa tutustuimme, edustaa näin yleensä siis<strong> Israelia<strong>, kuten joku saattoikin arvata. Minä siis tämän hahmon omistan.

Käsitteitäkin voisin hieman selitellä. **Mossad** on Israelin tiedustelupalvelu, yksi maailman tunnetuimpia tiedusteluorganisaatioita maailmassa, usein lasketaan samaan sarjaan esim. CIA:n kanssa.** Metsada** on Mossadin alaosasto, joka usein hoitaa esim. sabotaasin, salamurhat ja vastaterrorismin. **Shin Bet** on myös Israelin tiedustelupalvelu, joka eroaa ensimmäisestä sillä, että se toimii armeijan alaisuudessa.'

Eipä minulla sen enempää asiaa taidakaan olla. Palaute on paras ystäväni, joten sen toivon saapuvan luokseni.


	3. Kun valaistusta on liikaa

Noin~ Tässä olisi sitten se ensimmäinen varsinainen luku! Ei tästä sitten sen enempää...

* * *

><p>Osoite oli oikea. Hän oli tarkistanut sen moneen kertaan. Se rakennus nimittäin ei poikennut muista kovin paljoa, vaikka olikin korkea. Hyvin hän olisi saattanut erehtyä, sen verran harmaa kaupunki New York oli. Lavi nyökkäsi ovimiehelle ilmeettömänä, ja asteli ovista sisään, yllättävän rentona. Jännittyneisyys oli pahe, josta hänen oli kovin vaikea päästä eroon.<p>

Sisällä oli tosi valoisaa. Kuinka monta lamppua katossa saattoi olla? Katsotaanpas, viisikymmentä, viisikymmentäkaksi… Hänen laskutoimituksensa keskeytyi askeleiden kopinaan. Käytävällä häntä vastaan tuli ehkä vajaa kolmekymppinen mies. Tyylikäs puku, hiukset laitettu. Ihme, kun ei meikkiä naamassa. Kengissä oli korkoa enemmän kuin kolme senttiä. Voi Luoja, kuinka toinen oli lyhyt.

"Sinä olet se uusi, joka palkattiin malliksi?" mies varmisti, pää kallellaan ja vino hymy naamalla.

"Olen", Lavi vastasi.

"Paperit?"

Kysymys ei ollut odottamaton. Papereita kysyttiin nykyään kaikkialla, kun ihmisen identiteetin varastaminen oli tehty kovin helpoksi. Hän ojensi miehelle povitaskusta henkilöllisyystodistuksen. Väärennetyn, totta kai. Sukunimi oli vaihdettu, samoin kansallisuus ja syntymäaika (päivämäärä ja kuukausi vain, ikänsä hän sai pitää). Etunimensä hän oli pitänyt samana, muuten olisi mennyt liian monimutkaiseksi.

Aikansa papereita syynättyään mies antoi ne hänelle takaisin, ja tutkaili puolestaan nyt ulkokuorta entistä tarkemmin. Ihme kun ei jollain skannauslaitteella käynyt läpi.

"Aika hyvältä näyttää tässä vaiheessa. Minä olen Jackson, oikein hauska tavata", mies vihdoin sanoi, ja väläytti vähän leveämmän hymyn. Se toi Lavin mieleen Pepsodent -mainoksen. Jackson viittasi hänet mukaansa, joten ei auttanut kuin seurata. Kaiuttimista kuului jokin kappale, jonka hän muisti joskus kuulleensa. Erikoista, usein muualla tehtyä ei kuullut Israelissa. Heillä kaikkialla soivat useimmiten vain oman musiikkiteollisuuden tuotteet.

* * *

><p>Jos valoja oli aulassa ollut paljon, täällä ne sokaisivat. Niitä oli vähemmän, mutta kamalan kirkkaita ne olivat. Salamavalo räpsyi vähän väliä. Ei siinä mitään, kyllä niihin tottui. Lavi vilkuili ympärille. Alfredia ei ainakaan vielä näkynyt missään. Joko tämä oli muualla tai tuli myöhemmin tänne. Ehkä vaihtamassa vaatteita kuvauksia varten, niin kuin hän hetki sitten. Toivon mukaan kuitenkin ilmestyisi pian. Jackson repäisi hänet pian huoneesta muualle.<p>

"Sinut pitää saada kuntoon näin aluksi", hän selitti. Lavi kohotti vähän kulmiaan. Toivon mukaan hän ei saisi naamaansa aivan täyteen meikkiä…

Siinä huoneessa oli myös hyvä valaistus. Ja useampi peili. Tarvikkeita oli mieletön määrä. Hän ei ollut ikinä osannut kuvitella, että maskeeraajat tarvitsisivat niitä _niin _paljon. Jackson istutti hänet yhden peilin eteen, ja vaihtoi pari sanaa yhden työntekijän kanssa. Varmaan kertoi, mitä piti tehdä. Ei hän tiennyt. Ne puhuivat niin törkeän hiljaa. Lopulta Jackson katosi siitä paikaltaan jonnekin, ja hän jäi käytännössä katsoen kahden sen työntekijän kanssa.

"Vai sellaista. Sitä ollaan siirrytty toisiin töihin, Hershey?" ääni sai hänet jähmettymään paikoilleen. Se oli hyvin tuttu. Ja tämän äänen omistaja vieläpä tiesi hänen nimensä. Ja oli puhunut hänelle arabiaa. Hän vilkaisi peiliin. Hänen omien kasvojensa lisäksi sieltä tuijottivat takaisin toiset, joiden hymy oli jokseenkin mielenvikainen.

"Samaa voi sanoa sinustakin, Nazemi. Kotirotta tuli vihdoin kolosta pois", hän vastasi, myös arabiaksi. Karim Nazemi kohotti piirroshahmomaisesti vasenta kulmaansa. Hän oli jonkin verran Lavia lyhyempi, ja kovin nuorelta vaikuttava, ulkonäöltä veikaten alle kaksikymppinen. Kovin laiha myös. Edestä liian pitkät (ja takaa paljon lyhyemmät) hiukset hän oli näköjään vaihteeksi selvittänyt siitä kamalasta sotkusta. Tai sitten päälaelta löytyvä huivi piti ne ojennuksessa. Otsan arpea ei näkynyt hyvin. Meikillä peitetty.

"Voi, mutta en minä lisätienestien toivossa tätä työtä tee. Mutta kerrohan, oliko kovinkin hauskaa asentaa pommi pikkuveljeni puhelimeen?" hän oli madaltanut ääntään viimeisen virkkeen kohdalla huomattavasti. Tietenkin, koska tilassa oli muitakin, jotka tosin tuskin ymmärtäisivät arabiaa. Musiikki oli myös hyvä apu tähän.

"Voi kyllä oli, erittäin hauskaa", Lavi vastasi ivallisena.

Hän muisti sen tapauksen oikein hyvin. Eihän siitä ollut kuin muutama kuukausi. He olivat molemmat olleet melkein paikalla silloin, kun Karimin pikkuveli Rajan oli kohdannut loppunsa. Ei ollut mikään helpoin tehtävä saada tämän puhelinta käsiinsä, joten Lavi oli ollut tulokseen erittäin tyytyväinen. Karim taas ei ollut. Mikä ei yllättänyt ketään.

"Vai niin… mutta, mitä sinä täällä teet?" viimeksi mainittu kysyi, ja tuijotti häntä tuimasti peilin kautta. Lavi tuhahti.

"_That's not in your business_. Mutta älä huoli, en minä sinua jahtaa. Vaikka ajatus sinun räjäyttämisestäsi onkin erittäin houkutteleva", hän vastasi. Iranilainen naurahti.

"Harmi. Sittenhän minä vahdin sinua turhaan", hän totesi, "vaikka voisinhan minä kostaa."

Tulihan se sieltä. Myönnetään, Lavi oli odottanut tuota lausetta koko keskustelun ajan. Se taas johtui yksinomaan hänen vainoharhaisuudestaan. Sille ei voinut mitään. Se oli ja pysyi, vaikka kaikki muu hänestä katoaisikin. Pakko oli olla varuillaan, kun kerran agentin töissä oli.

"No niin, jos palattaisiin esittämään. Lopeta se mutristelu, muuten minä saatan tehdä virheen tässä, eikä siitä tykkää kukaan, jos sievässä naamassasi on väärää sävyä", Karim kehotti. Israelilainen huokaisi, mutta rentoutti kuitenkin kasvonsa. Ei auttanut kuin luottaa siihen, ettei toinen vetäisi asetta esiin.

* * *

><p>Loppujen lopuksi hän tosiaan selvisi hengissä siitä kiduttavan pitkästä ajasta, jonka hän joutui Karimin kanssa viettämään. Onneksi mokoma tosiaan ei tehnyt mitään virhettä, eikä yrittänyt tappaa häntä. Silti, Lavi koki sen hetken hyvin autuaaksi, kun Jackson tuli kiskomaan hänet takaisin siihen kuvaushuoneeseen. Nyt siellä tuntui olevan tuplasti enemmän porukkaa kuin aikaisemmin. Ja pian hänen silmiinsä osui eräs henkilö. Juuri se, ketä varten hän oli tänne tullut.<p>

"Alfred!" Jackson kiekaisi hänen vierestään. No, se tuli pienenä yllätyksenä. Mainitun korvan huudahdus ainakin tavoitti, sillä tämä kääntyi ympäri ja harppoi kaksikon luokse.

"Huomentapäivää", hän tervehti ja hymyili leveästi.

"Huomenta vain sinullekin. Tässä on uusi kollegasi, Lavi Taylor."

Hitto, kuinka hän inhosikaan sitä typerää sukunimeä. Kuka idiootti sen oli hänelle keksinyt? Se oli naisen etunimi! No joo, ja sen Twilight – näyttelijän, Taylor Lautnerin. Lavi jätti kuitenkin mielessään kiroamisen vähemmälle, kun huomasi Alfredin kiinnittävän huomionsa kokonaan häneen.

"No terve! Minä olen Alfred Jones, tosin sinä varmaan tiesit jo", amerikkalainen sanoi ja ojensi kätensä. Lavin oli kyllä pakko myöntää, että toinen oli luonnossa aivan yhtä komea kuin siinä mainoksessa, jonka oli nähnyt. Eikä niitä hampaitakaan ollut kukaan käsitellyt.

"Näin sattuu olemaan…" hän mumisi vastaukseksi ja tarttui toisen käteen. Pienellä yrityksellä hän sai jopa väännettyä naamalleen jonkin etäisesti hymyä muistuttavan. Ärsyttävää tosin oli se, että toinen oli häntä pidempi. Alfred ei näyttänyt hirveästi välittävän hänen pienestä myrtyneisyydestään. Ehkä tottunut siihen, ehkä syy oli aivan toinen. Tai sitten tämä oli ääliö, mikä ei ollut lainkaan mahdotonta.

"Hoi, teitä kaipaillaan tuolla noin", Jackson nykäisi kumpaakin hihasta ja osoitti kuvauspaikkaa kohti. Heitä molempia? Lavi kurtisti vähän kulmiaan. Hän työskentelisi yhdessä kohteensa kanssa? Toisaalta ei se ehkä huono asia ollut, päinvastoin. Se oli hyvä keino päästä lähelle. Alfred virnisti leveästi.

"Menkäämme!"

* * *

><p>Lavi oli aina luullut, että inhoaisi huomion keskipisteenä olemista. No ei hän siitä hirveästi pitänyt. Mutta, vähitellen hän kuitenkin huomasi rentoutuvansa aina kuva kuvalta siinä salamavalojen ristitulessa. No joo, aluksi hän oli ollut aivan kauhuissaan, kun oli kuullut joutuvansa tähän työhön. Mutta kyllä se siitä väistyi. Sentään hänen ei ainakaan tällä kertaa tarvinnut hymyillä.<p>

Alfred hänen vieressään näytti olevan kuin kotonaan. Tällä kertaa tämä ei hymyillyt, mutta uskomattoman seksikkään ilmeen tämä oli naamalleen vetänyt. Se oli juuri sellainen, joka aiheutti nenäverenvuotoa. Lavi ei voinut olla miettimättä, millaiselta toisen kasvot näyttäisivät, kun tämä olisi kuollut. Olisivatko ne kauhistuneet? Ilmeettömät? Jotain muuta? Mietintä katkesi siihen, kun joku huomautti hänelle jotain. Tuli kiire korjata ilme äkkiä normaaliksi. Alfred vilkaisi häntä.

"_Don't worry, they'll edit the pictures_."

* * *

><p>Että näin, olkaapas hyvät. Eräs vieras hahmo on jälleen astunut keskuuteemme. Karim edustaa siis <strong>Irania<strong>, hänet omistaa_ Ven/Vilma N_. Iranissa ei muuten oikeastaan puhuta kauheammin arabiaa, mutta kyllä Karim nyt sitä osaa tietenkin. Ja näin typeränä faktana, "Iranin valtio on kieltänyt takatukan".

Tuosta alussa mainitusta musiikkiasiasta sen verran, että Israelissa oikeasti tehdään tosi paljon musiikkia, eikä siellä muiden maiden artisteja kauheasti kuule. Siellä itse ollessani ainoa kappale, jonka tunnistin, oli Spice Girlsin _Wannabe_, joka kuului jossain kaupassa.

Eipä minulla sen kummempaa, yritän pitää kohtuullisen nopean päivitystahdin.

**Liibooboo:** Kiitos paljon~ Alfredin kohtalo on toistaiseksi auki, mitä vain voi käydä...ehehe...

**Swissy-chan:** Kiitos~ OC-hahmoja nyt ei ainakaan puolella esiinny kauheasti, mutta tuolla foorumilla, jossa aikaani vietän, niitä kyllä löytyy :D Mutta, minäpä niitä olen päättänyt vähän tännekin tuoda.


	4. Kun hiuksissa on liikaa lakkaa

Ja toinen luku~ Nauttikaa, jos pystytte~

* * *

><p>Siunattu tauko. Sitä tässä oli odotettu vaikka kuinka pitkään. Kuvaajat, kamerat, avustajat, Jackson ja salamavalot viimein jättivät Lavin ja Alfredin rauhaan. Ensiksi mainittu valloitti itselleen yhden tilasta löytyneen nojatuolin, ja jälkimmäinen noudatti esimerkkiä. Israelilainen pani merkille, että toinen istui häntä huomattavasti rennommin. Tämä oli työpaikalla kuin kotonaan, kun taas hän itse tunsi olevansa niin jännittynyt, että se oli jo epäterveellistä.<p>

Alfred näytti huomanneen tämän myös.

"Näytät siltä, kuin olisit syväjäädytetty sisältäpäin", hän totesi ja virnisti. Lavi kohotti toista kulmaansa ja hymähti. Hitto, se todella näkyi hänestä.

"Ehkä minä sitten olen", hän vastasi sarkastisesti. Alfredia ei näyttänyt äänensävy kiinnostavan, sillä hän vain virnuili leveästi. Typerä ihminen.

"Eeet sinä voi olla. Muuten et liikkuisi", hän sanoi. Ja jätti sen jälkeen Lavin hetkeksi rauhaan, sillä povitasku alkoi soida. "_Sexy And I Know It_". Tummempi naurahti hiljaa. Tavallaan puhelimen omistajalle sopiva soittoääni. Alfred veti esiin älypuhelimensa ja vilkaisi ruutua. Virnistys leveni niin paljon, että huulten olisi luullut jo repeävän.

"_Hi honey_", hän tervehti puhelimeen. Tyttöystävä, tai joku etäisesti sitä muistuttava, Lavi päätteli. Hän haroi vähän tukkaansa. Siinä oli aivan liikaa lakkaa. Helvetin Karim. Ja hän joutuisi jatkossa kestämään vieläkin sitä, että toinen koski hänen hiuksiinsa ja pilasi ne. Toivottavasti hän saisi tämän keikan hoidettua mahdollisimman nopeasti, niin hän voisi palata kotiin hoitamaan hiuksensa takaisin normaalikuntoon. Siinä tulisi olemaan melkoinen työ.

Alfred puhui useampia minuutteja ja kellonviisareiden liikahduksia, kunnes viimein painoi puhelun pois ja sujautti kännykän jälleen povitaskuun.

"Yksityispuhelu?" Lavi arvasi, sillä jostain syystä hän nyt koki, että keskustelu täytyi jotenkin aloittaa. Toinen nyökkäsi.

"Poikaystäväni", tämä selvensi. Se oli vähän yllättävä tieto. Hän ei olisi osannut kuvitella, että toinen olisi homo. Mutta eipä siinä mitään. Ei se hänelle kuulunut.

Sen enempää he eivät ehtineet juuri puhella keskenään, kun Jackson lennähti paikalle jostain, ja kiskoi heidät jälleen kameroiden luokse. Vaikka joku siinä lähellä sitä paheksuikin, Lavi jatkoi edelleen tukkansa haromista. Inhottavan tuntuista, kun siinä oli sitä lakkaa…

"Mitä sinä säädät?" Alfred kysyi hänen tekemisensä huomattuaan. Lyhyempi huokaisi.

"Se perhanan urpo ei osaa laittaa hiuksia kunnolla…"

"Kuka urpo?"

"Nazemi."

"Karim vai? Kyllä se minun hiukseni osasi laittaa", Alfred totesi pirteästi. Lavi huokaisi.

"Näissä on ihan liian paljon lakkaa… hiukset eivät tykkää…"

Alfred nauroi. Ei aivan pilkkanaurua, mutta huvittunut hekotus se oli.

"Olet näköjään joku hiusasiantuntija", hän totesi.

"En, vaan pidän niistä huolta", tummempi korjasi. Amerikkalainen alkoi kierrellä häntä kuin dingokoira saalista.

"Siltä muuten näyttää, siitä lakasta huolimatta. Sopisit hyvin johonkin hiustuotemainokseen."

Maailmassa oli niitä harvoja hetkiä, kun Lavi Hersheyn saattoi nähdä punastuvan. Ja yksi niistä oli se, kun joku meni huomauttamaan tämän Mossad- agentin feminiinisyydestä. No, Alfred ei ollut oikeasti niin tehnyt, mutta siihen se oli ehkä hieman viitannut.

"Ne ovat naisille. Minä olen mies", hän huomautti jäätävään sävyyn.

"Mitä sitten? Ja sinäkin olet käyttänyt tuohon vaikka mitä vaahtoja, että se näyttää hyvältä, etkö vain?"

"En. Se riittää, kun pesee hiuksensa tarpeeksi usein, leikkaa latvat ja käyttää ainakin joskus hoitoainetta."

"No niin, minähän sanoin! Sinä_ olet_ joku hiusasiantuntija! Ja... miksi sinä olet ihan punainen?"

Huokaus.

* * *

><p>Hän ei varmaan saisi ikinä nukuttua. Päivät piti hyöriä peitetyössä ja näin illalla miettiä suunnitelmia ja sen semmoista. Ja näin alkuun, hän tarkasti tämän vuokra-asuntonsa. Ihan hyvännäköinen se oli, ei siinä mitään. Mutta tarkastuksen se vaati, ettei siellä vain ollut mitään… sanotaanko ylimääräistä.<p>

Varmistuttuaan, ettei missään taatusti ollut salakuuntelulaitteita, jäljittimiä tai valvontakameroita, hän saattoi huokaista. Heräsi kysymys, oliko hänen vainoharhaisuudellaan mitään rajoja. Lavi istui pöydän ääreen, ja avasi kannettavan tietokoneensa. Sekin oli suojattu usealla salasanalla. Ne murtuivat kuitenkin helposti hänen käsissään, hän itse oli ne asettanut.

Yhdestä kansiosta löytyivät kaikki tällaiset keikat. Myös Alfred F. Jones. Sen hän nyt avasi.

Tiedot olivat niin kovin vajavaiset. Vain kaikki sellainen, minkä oli saanut selville helposti netistä katsomalla. Henkilötiedot, urataustan ja sen semmoista. Toinen oli samanikäinen kuin hän. Teki tavallaan helpoksi, kun eroa ei juuri ollut.

Sitten alkoi listaus. Mitä hän toisesta tällä hetkellä tiesi? Ei paljon mitään. Sen, mikä oli taustatyössä kaivettu esille. Ja… siviilisäädyn. Toinen seurusteli. Toisen miehen kanssa. Aiemmin hän oli sivuuttanut tiedon tuosta vain. Mutta, kun sitä tarkemmin ajatteli… se saattaisi olla jopa hyödyllinen.

Lavi oli ajautunut työssään moneen eri tilanteeseen. Siihen, että hän oli melkein saanut luodin otsaansa, siihen, että hullu syyrialainen hakkasi hänet puolikuoliaaksi. Siihen, että hänet oli huumattu usealla eri aineella samaan aikaan. Ja myös siihen, että hän oli joutunut viettelemään jonkun.

Se oli ollut aika mielenkiintoinen tapaus. Toki sellaisia kohteita oli ollut useita, mutta se oli vain jäänyt parhaiten mieleen. Ja kyseisen kohteen seurassa hän oli tuntenut itsensä jokseenkin naiseksi. Venäläinen oli ollut häntä reippaasti pidempi ja isokokoisempi, niin nenän kuin vartalon suhteen. Vaikka se oli ollut haastavaa, hän oli lopulta onnistunut houkuttelemaan tämän verkkoonsa. Kertomaan kaiken, mitä tiesi. Hänen ei ollut tarvinnut tappaa Ivania – se oli miehen nimi. Hän muisti senkin. Jossain päin Venäjää tämä edelleen oli, käskyttämässä alaisiaan ja harjoittamassa laitonta toimintaa. Tiedot olivat olleet suuri hyöty. Ja paha isku Iranille, kun ne olivat tulleet julki.

Idea päästä Alfredin lähelle oli nyt olemassa. Mutta hän tarvitsi suunnitelman. Miten sen voisi toteuttaa? Hankalammaksi asian teki se, että toinen eli parisuhteessa. Eli toisin sanoen, se toinen oli tiellä. Pitäisi ottaa selvää, kuka se oli. Sen jälkeen, kun siitä päästäisiin jotenkin – joko hienovaraisesti tai jollain muulla konstilla – Alfred tulisi luultavasti olemaan helppo tapaus. Tämä oli niin typerä, että lankeaisi varmaan nopeasti. Ja sitten hän voisi urkkia tiedot ja lopulta vetää liipaisimesta.

Suunnitelmaa ei siinä vaiheessa voinut paremmin kehittää. Joten niin israelilainen sulki koneensa. Seuraava asia, mikä hänellä oli mielessä, oli suihku. Se kauhea lakkamäärä pitäisi pestä hiuksista pois.

* * *

><p>"Kas, huomenta, Lavi kulta. Nukuitko hyvin?" Karim kuulosti hänen korvaansa aivan liian tekopirteältä ja aivan liian vittumaiselta. Hän mulkaisi iranilaista äkäisesti.<p>

"Oikein hyvin. Uneton yö, koska pilaat hiukseni", hän vastasi silmiään pyöritellen, kunnes hieman myöhässä tajusi poimia toisen puheesta joka sanan, "mikä helvetin kulta?"

"Juuri se", Karim vastasi, hymyillen sitä mielenvikaista hymyään. Hän jätti sen huomioimatta, ja keskittyi tuijottamaan peiliin, kun toinen siinä hänen vieressään alkoi hyöriä. Muutamaan otteeseen hän olisi voinut vannoa, että tämä yritti puhkaista häneltä silmät meikkisiveltimen sillä päällä, missä sivellintä ei ollut.

"Murhaan sinut, jos tällä kertaa laitat liian paljon lakkaa…" hän mutisi. Lyhyempi kohotti toista kulmaansa.

"Ah, _my apologies_. Lupaan, etten tee sitä enää."

"Etkä sitten mitään muutakaan, kiitos. Ja lopeta englannin puhuminen, korostuksesi on kamala."

Karim ei vastannut tähän enää mitään, kunhan virnuili hänelle ivallisena ja jatkoi töitään kaikessa rauhassa. Lavikin keskittyi nyt enemmän omaan peilikuvaansa, pitäen toista kuitenkin yhä hieman silmällä.

"Noin, olen valmis luopumaan sinusta vähäksi aikaa", iranilainen sanoi vähän ajan päästä. Toinen kokeili vähän hiuksiaan. Tällä kertaa lakkaa oli sopivassa määrin.

"Mutta kerro nyt minullekin, mitä sinä täällä oikein teet?"

"Se ei edelleenkään kuulu sinulle", Lavi vastasi tiukasti ja nousi ylös. Jos he eivät olisi rooliensa vankeja, he olisivat varmasti murhanneet toisensa tässä ja nyt.

"No sitten minä otan siitä itse selvää…"

"Et sinä saa sitä selville", se oli niitä harvoja kertoja, kun Karim näki israelilaisen hymyilevän. Vieläpä melko omahyväisesti. Hän virnisti takaisin.

"_Is that so_?"

* * *

><p>Tämmöistä tällä kertaa. Alfredin poikaystävä ei ole mikään salaisuus, kyllä te hänet pian tapaatte~ Eipä minulla tästä luvusta taida olla sen kummempia sanottavia...<p>

**Liibooboo:** Kiitos~ Karim todellakin on mielenkiintoinen, olen sen itsekin todennut. Ja Jackson on tosiaan joku random, tajusin liian myöhään (pöljä kun olen), että olisin siihen ihan jonkun valtionkin voinut laittaa... Alfredin kohtalo on edelleen auki, näemme myöhemmin, mitä hänelle käy...

**Vilma.N:** Kiitusta, Handyseni~ Ja totta kai Karim osaa meikata, sehän on oikea ekspertti siinä XD

Yritän jatkeskella sillä nopeudella, että ei tarvitsisi ikuisuutta odotella, saa nähdä...


	5. Kun joudut hakemaan apua

Kolmas luku, olkaapa hyvät~ En taas ala selittelemään, teen sitä luvun loputtua...

* * *

><p>Pariin päivään mahtui parisataa kuvaa. Ja enemmän. Sen Lavi oli todennut. Hän istui, seisoskeli ja makasi useamman tunnin kameroiden edessä joka ikinen päivä. Jonkin verran aikaa meni siihen, että Karim kidutti häntä meikatessaan kaiken maailman uteluilla, ja sitten oli tietysti niitä ihania taukoja, jotka hän saattoi käyttää Alfredin kanssa. Tietojen urkkimiseen, totta kai. Selville hän ei vain tuntunut saavan mitään tärkeää. No, nyt hän tiesi, että toinen kuunteli kaikenlaista massapoppia ja söi pääasiassa McDonald'sin hampurilaisia. Epäterveellinen ruokavalio. Ja siitä syystä hän jaksoi myös ihmetellä sitä, kuinka amerikkalainen oli kuitenkin niin hoikka. Ja omisti sikspäkin. Sen hän oli myös huomannut. Alfred oli selvästi jossain salaisessa laboratoriossa tuotettu täydellisyysmutaatio.<p>

Se päivä alkoi kuten kaikki muutkin. Hän istui jonkin aikaa siinä Karimin piinattavana, kun tämä huitoi siveltimen kanssa. Ihmeellistä kyllä, tänään iranilainen tuntui harvinaisen siedettävältä, eikä kysellyt kovin paljoa. Omituinen hyypiö. Sitten taas ne parisataa kuvaa, tai no, ei niitä tainnut olla kuin korkeintaan kahdeksankymmentä. Nyt hän oli niissä yksin. Hiuksissa oli töhnää sopivasti, joten sekään ei hänen keskittymistään häirinnyt. Ja hänen ei tarvitsisi pestä hiuksia kolmeen kertaan illalla.

Pian kuvaajat suostuivat luopumaan hänestä, ja hän pääsi jälleen valloittamaan sen nojatuolin, joka oli jo ehtinyt tulla tutuksi. Jackson hääri jossain kauempana, joten tästä ei ollut ärsyttäjää ajatuksille. Pian hänen seuraansa liittyi Alfred. Jälleen.

"Hei", hän tervehti. Lavi nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi, ja ainakin melkein hymyili.

"Eivät nuo sitten viitsi luopua minusta lainkaan", pidempi naureskeli.

"Sama täällä."

"Arthur tulee varmaan kohta mustasukkaiseksi."

"Poikaystäväsi?" Lavi arvasi. Ahaa, tämän nimi oli siis Arthur.

"Niin. Hän itse asiassa on tulossa tänne myöhemmin tänään", Alfred vastasi ja väläytti leveän hymyn. Israelilainen nyökkäsi. Tässä oli siis tilaisuus. Nyt jos hän saisi selville tarpeeksi tästä poikaystävästä, hän voisi kehittää suunnitelman päästä tästä eroon, ja ujuttautua Alfredin lähelle. Ei siihen mitään ampumista edes tarvittaisi, hän pääsisi siitä paremmallakin keinolla. Ja jos tämä Arthur nyt yhtäkkiä ammuttaisiin, Alfredin epäilykset voisivat herätä. Sitä hän ei halunnut.

* * *

><p>Hän tosiaan tapasi Arthurin sitten myöhemmin. Tämä oli arviolta hänen pituisensa, ehkä sentin tai kaksi lyhyempikin, ja britti (aksentti paljasti). Ja tämä myös omisti todella naurettavat, paksut ja tummat kulmakarvat. Vaaleat etuhiukset eivät peittäneet niitä erityisen hyvin. Lavi oli joutunut ottamaan vähän isomman palasen itsehillinnästä käyttöön, ettei olisi nauranut niille. Eihän ihminen ulkonäölle juuri voinut mitään. Ja kuka halusi sellaisia typeriä Frankenstein-leikkauksia käydä läpi? Joku typerä filmitähti ehkä. Ja sellainenkin oli yleensä nainen. Arthur oli selkeästi mieheksi tunnistettava.<p>

Nyt sitten se suunnitelma. Tietokoneen vilkkuva näyttö häiriköi sen keksimistä. Hän oli tyrmännyt jo pari vaihtoehtoa. Joten jäljellä oli vain yksi hyvä sellainen. Koska Alfredia ei kannattanut mennä syyttelemään pettämisestä parin erottamiseksi, kannatti kääntää tilanne toisin päin. Alfredin pitäisi siis ottaa ero itse. Ja siihen hänellä oli yksi ase, joka varmasti suostuisi tehtävää avustamaan. Lavi poimi puhelimensa ja valikoi yhden numeron.

"En voi kyllä uskoa, että pyydän _häneltä_ apua…" hän mutisi, onneksi hyvissä ajoin, ennen kuin puheluun vastattiin.

* * *

><p>Vapaapäivät olivat jotain, mitä jokainen tervejärkinen, työssäkäyvä ihminen rakasti. Lavi ei ollut poikkeus. Ei tätä oikeastaan vapaapäiväksi voinut sanoa, hänellähän oli tehtävä kesken koko ajan, mutta nyt ei sentään tarvinnut keikistellä kameran edessä kymmentä tuntia. Eikä kestää Karimia.<p>

Tosin nyt hänen täytyi kestää erästä toista. Jonka kanssa hän parasta aikaa istui Starbucks Coffeessa. Häntä vanhempi mies hymyili, kulmat erittäin seksikkäästi koholla ja katse häneen suunnattuna. Välillä se käväisi jossakin muussa, mutta palasi aina urilleen. Lavi itse tähyili koko ajan joka suuntaan. Kukaan ei saanut kuunnella.

"Kaipasit siis minun apuani?" vaalea mies virnisti hänelle. Mossad -agentti pysytteli vakavana.

"Ikävä kyllä…" hän mutisi, kiroten mielessään sitä, että oli tähän päätynyt. Francis ei hänen myrtyneisyyttään huomioinut.

"No, miten voin auttaa?"

"Hmh…" hän selvitteli hieman ajatuksiaan, ennen kuin aloitti selostamisen, "on eräs henkilö, joka pitäisi saada nykyisen kohteeni luota pois. Tappaminen ei ole tässä tapauksessa hyvä keino."

Ranskalaismies nyökytteli.

"Ystävä? Sukulainen?"

"Poikaystävä."

"Ah, ja toivot minun lakaisevan hänet alta pois?"

Lavi nyökkäsi.

"Fiksuin keino on saada Alfred jättämään hänet itse", hän totesi.

"Alfred? Onko hän sinun kohteesi?" Francis kysyi.

"On."

"Kuka minun sitten on?"

"Hänen nimensä on Arthur…" Lavi piti pienen tauon, kunnes koko nimi muistui mieleen, "Arthur Kirkland."

Sekunti kului. Siinä ajassa Franciksen ilme kirkastui niin paljon, että Lavi olisi aivan yhtä hyvin voinut äsken kertoa löytäneensä maailman kahdeksannen ihmeen.

"Arthur Kirkland?" ranskalainen toisti. "Britti? Vaalea? Paksut kulmat? Myrtynyt ilme?"

"Kyllä. Tunnetko?"

"Totta kai tunnen! Meillä oli aiemmin pieni juttu keskenämme, tosin hän ilmoitti sen loppumisen jälkeen vihaavansa minua… Loistava kohde, Lavi rakas"

Siinä lauseessa ei ollut sarkasmia. Siitä hän vakuuttui.

"Pystyt siis hoitamaan?" hän varmisti.

"Tietenkin, _mon cher_. Kunhan hinnasta sovitaan."

"Saat kyllä rahat jälkikäteen."

"En minä nyt puhukaan rahasta."

Franciksen ilme oli jotain flirttailevan ja pirullisen väliltä. Israelilaisen kasvot vääntyivät torjuviksi.

"Ei. Älä kuvittelekaan", hän sanoi. Ranskalainen hymähti ja nojautui lähemmäs.

"Miksi? Minusta se on aivan kohtuullista."

"Jos minua kiinnostaisi naida sinunlaisesi limaisen pervon kanssa, olisin ryhtynyt agentin sijasta huoraksi", Lavi ilmoitti. Francis naurahti.

"En minä kysynytkään, kiinnostaako sinua. Ja eivät ne kaksi ammattia – ainakaan sinun kohdallasi – paljoa toisistaan eroa."

"Haista sinä kuule…"

Hetkeksi keskustelu hiljeni. Ranskalainen seuraili virnuillen katseellaan punaiseksi lehahtanutta nuorempaa miestä, joka mulkoili takaisin.

"Ei käy", Lavi oli juurtunut päätökseensä leukaa ja varpaankynsiä myöten. Lattiaan asti ne juuret eivät sentään yltäneet, koska hän nousi ylös ihan hyvällä menestyksellä. Francis vaikutti harmistuneelta, mutta noudatti esimerkkiä.

"No ei väkisin. Ainakaan nyt. Mutta etumaksun vaadin", hän sanoi ja veti toisen niskasta lähemmäs.

Se oli pitkä suudelma. Lavi ei siitä viitsinyt mitään järkytystä ottaa, hänellä oli täysi työ estää itseään puremasta toisen kieltä katki. Pian hän työnsi tämän kauemmas normaalin äkäisenä.

"Säästä nuo sille britille, pervo", hän kivahti ja lähti melkoista vauhtia ulos kadulle, jättäen ranskalaismiehen niille sijoilleen. Tämä virnisti israelilaisen selälle.

* * *

><p>Kadulla oli normaali suurkaupungin kiireinen ja ruma tunnelma. Harmaata, ihmisiä ja vähän lisää harmaata. Lavi pujotteli muutaman ei-harmaan ihmisen välistä eteenpäin. Suunnitelma oli aloitettu, joten hänen ei juuri nyt tarvinnut murehtia. Francis osasi itse luikerrella tiensä Arthurin luo, joten hänen tarvitsi käytännössä vain odottaa. Ja mahdollisesti vähän lähentyä Alfredin kanssa. Helppoa kuin minikokoisen pommin asentaminen.<p>

Vapaapäivän loppu piti siis vielä jotenkin kuluttaa. Hänellä oli muutama kirja rästissä luettavana, joten niihin voisi aikaa hukata. Mutta ei lukemista ilman eväitä. Ei toki mitään kovin epäterveellistä. Jackson tuntui vahtivan hänen (ja muutaman muunkin) syömisiään kuin diktaattori siinä Orwellin kirjassa. Vaihtoehdon kehittäminen ei tosin ollut edes hankalaa. Lumikin ja sen Death Noten shinigamin suosikit kelpasivat hänellekin oikein hyvin.

"_Apples_…"

* * *

><p>Haa! Arvasitteko, mitä tulee käymään? Niinpä, en ihmettele sitä lainkaan. Francista ja Arthuria ei varmaan tule kovin paljoa näkymään, vaikka he eteenpäin juonta kuljettavatkin... mutta, tässä vaiheessa kaikki on edelleen mahdollista. Ja kyllä, Lavilla on omena-addiktio, kuten huomasitte.<p>

**Swissy-chan**: Kiitos paljon~ Anteeksi päätökseni, mutta Arthur kävi tietysti ensimmäisenä mielessäni :DD Ja hänellehän on helppo parittaa Francis, joten pääsin tästä ongelmasta nopeasti.

En mene seuraavasta luvusta lupaamaan mitään, joten odotusta jännityksessä...


	6. Kun kaikki menee kuten haluat

Maailman kahdeksas ihme: minä jatkoin tätä ficciä. Sain tämän vihdoin revittyä koneen syövereistä esiin ja raapustettua jonkinasteista jatkoa. Olkaapas hyvät!

* * *

><p>"Mitä sinä tuijotat siinä?"<p>

Sähähdys oli osoitettu Karimille, joka katsoi häntä vähän siihen malliin, kuin olisi kohta syömässä hänet. Siis ei samalla lailla kuin hullu fanityttö, vaan huomattavasti susimaisemmin.

"En mitään", hän vastasi, "mutta pakkohan minun on sinua katsoa. Tuskin haluat, että meikkaan sinut sokkona, neitiseni?"

Jos Lavi ei sillä hetkellä olisi ollut roolinsa vanki, hän luultavasti olisi ampunut toista kolmeen eri kohtaan ruumiissa, teloitustyyliin. Ensimmäinen luoti päähän, toinen rintakehään, kolmas sinne, mihin kukaan ei halunnut osumaa mistään.

"Pidä se turpasi ummessa, ääliö! Ja sinä olet itse vähintään yhtä naisellinen, ellet ole sattunut huomaamaan", hän mulkoili iranilaista murhaavasti. Tämä ei noteerannut häntä juuri mitenkään, vaan jatkoi töitään kaikessa rauhassa. Mossad-agentti laski mielessään hitaasti kymmenestä yhteen, ensin hepreaksi, sitten englanniksi, arabiaksi ja vielä venäjäksikin, rauhoittuen lopulta. Hän olisi vetänyt rauhoittavasti henkeä, ellei Karim olisi tehnyt samalla töitään ja ylipäätään ollut siinä.

* * *

><p>Myönnetään, odottelu oli hermostuttavaa. Aivan sama, mitä odotti, niin oli joka tapauksessa. Lavi näpräili kynsiään ja heilautti nilkkansa ristiin. Kuvaamiseen tottui, eikä se odottaminen ärsyttänyt niin paljon. Enemmän häntä häiritsi suunnitelman edistyminen. Hän tiesi varsin hyvin, että Francis hoitaisi kyllä osuutensa, vieläpä oikein hyvin, mutta se vei aikaa. Aivan liian kauan hänelle. Onneksi sentään ranskalainen tunsi kohteensa ennestään, se teki tehtävän hieman helpommaksi. Nyt pitäisi vain odottaa sitä, että "suhde" paljastuisi Alfredille, tämä jättäisi Arthurin ja hän pääsisi itse luikertelemaan hieman lähemmäs ensiksi mainittua.<p>

Amerikkalainen lysähti viereiseen nojatuoliin. Tämän paita oli auki ja jätti tarkoituksellisesti vatsalihakset oikein hyvin näkyviin. Pakko oli myöntää, toinen näytti syntisen hyvännäköiseltä. Israelilainen hymähti ajatukselle. Ja nyt se sivuun, äkkiä. Mieli neutraaliksi. Tarkkaile muuta.

Hän vilkaisi Alfredin kasvoja. Perinteinen liimavirnistys oli nyt tiessään, ja tilalla oli mietiskelyyn varattu ilme. Lavilla oli pieni aavistus siitä, mistä se saattaisi johtua, mutta sitä ei missään nimessä saanut näyttää toiselle. Vaikkei tämä ollutkaan mikään älyn jättiläinen, kyllä tämä olisi tajunnut, kun ilmiselvä vihje oli nähtävillä.

"Kaikki ok?" hän kysyi, tavoitellen "normaalia" sävyä ääneensä. Amerikkalainen nyökkäsi vaisusti.

"On… kunhan vain mietin…" tämä vastasi. Lavi nojautui aavistuksen eteenpäin tuolissaan.

"Tahdotko kertoa?" hän kallisti vähän päätään, niin kuin olisi normaalistikin tehnyt. Ihmissuhteet eivät olleet hänen vahvuuksiaan, mutta työn takia niitäkin oli täytynyt harjoitella. Hän ei ollut mikään maailman lipevin manipuloija, mutta kyllä ihmistuntemus jotenkin luonnistui.

"Ei ole mitään kummoista… Arthur vain… no, en ole nähnyt häntä vähään aikaan, ja hän vastailee tosi laiskasti puhelimeenkin", Alfred selitti, elehtien käsilläkin tavallista vähemmän. Haa, suunnitelma toimi! Israelilainen taputti mielessään käsiä yhteen.

"Onko hän sitten vihainen sinulle jostain?" hän kysyi. Amerikkalainen ravisti päätään.

"Ei tietääkseni… äkäinen hän on ihan perusluonteelta, mutta emme me ole tapelleetkaan mistään…" hän mumisi.

Eli toisin sanoen, Francis oli onnistunut. Nyt täytyi enää vain odottaa. Toivon mukaan ei pitkään.

* * *

><p>Muutama päivä sujui kiduttavan odotuksen merkeissä. Yhtä iltaa häiriköi Francis, joka vaati maksua tehtävästään (joka tosin jatkui edelleen, mutta tämä oli jo käytännössä onnistuneesti suorittanut sen). Vastahakoisesti hän oli raahautunut ranskalaisen jostain hankkimaan luksuskattohuoneistoon, jossa tälläkin hetkellä istui. Omistaja itse hääri ympäri huoneistoa, ties mitä tekemässä. Ei häntä hirveästi jaksanut kiinnostaa. Siinä hän istui, ja siveli sohvan vaaleaa nahkaa ajatuksissaan.<p>

"Miten tehtäväsi edistyy?" Francis ilmestyi olohuoneen puolelle. Miehellä oli toisessa kädessä pullo ranskalaista viiniä ja toisessa kaksi lasia, jotka tämä asetteli sohvapöydälle.

"Ihan kiitettävän hyvin", israelilainen vastasi epämääräisesti. Kiitos hyvästä edistymisestä kuului tietysti osittain Francikselle, mutta sitä hän ei sanoisi ääneen. Ja lasiin juuri kaadettu viini kiinnosti häntä huomattavasti enemmän sillä hetkellä.

"Oletko jo päässyt Alfredin lähelle… kunnolla?" hän pyöräytti silmiään vaaleamman miehen sanoille. Arveluttavuusmittari pomppasi kattoon asti.

"En vielä", hän vastasi totuudenmukaisesti, "hidas idiootti kun on, niin joudun hieman odottamaan. Mutta ei siinä pitäisi mennä enää kauaa."

Jonkin aikaa kului siinä, että viinipullon pinta hupeni (suurimman osan siitä joi Francis) ja kaksikko puhui tehtävän joitakin yksityiskohtia ja muita kepeitä asioita. Tai siis niin kepeitä kuin Lavi yleensä puhui. Ne eivät olleet hänelle mikään mieluisin puheenaihe. Taiteesta sentään saattoi ranskalaisen kanssa keskustella. Mitä nyt lievä nousuhumala vaikeutti asiaa kummankin osalta.

* * *

><p>Jossain vaiheessa israelilainen oli onnistunut löytämään Franciksen olohuoneen piilotetun baarikaapin, ja keskittyi analysoimaan sen sisältöä.<p>

"Ai niin, muistathan, miksi tulit tänne?" ranskalaisen ääni kuului vierestä.

"Muistan vielä oman nimeni, en ole niin humalassa", Lavi vastasi huokaisten, "vielä."

"_Génial._ Voimmekin sitten keskustella luultavasti siitä? Vai onko sille edes tarvetta?"

Tummempi ei edes kuullut (tai jos kuuli, niin häntä ei kiinnostanut) Franciksen kysymyksiä, hän oli keskittynyt juomaan tämän baarikaapin sisältöä tyhjäksi.

Luojalle kiitos, seuraavana päivänä ei olisi töitä. Karim olisi kuitenkin saanut aihetta vittuiluun siitä, että hänellä tulisi olemaan helvetin paha krapula.

* * *

><p>Seuraava aamu todisti, ettei jumalaa ollut.<p>

Ensimmäisiä merkkejä helvetistä oli suoraan paistava aurinko, joka jaksoi kiusata häntä, kun hän oli matkalla asuntoonsa. Peilistä oli katsonut puoli tuntia sitten takaisin hirviö, eikä hän sitä hirveästi ollut kyennyt parantelemaan. Onneksi edes sen verran, että kehtasi ulos livahtaa. Onneksi matkaa ei olisi niin paljon…

"Yo, Lavi!"

Tämä _oli _maanpäällinen helvetti.

Alfred heilautti kättään ja oli parilla harppauksella hänen luonaan.

"_Mornin'_…" Lavi mumisi. Amerikkalainen hymyili hänelle, joskin hieman vaisummin kuin normaalisti.

"Mitä sinä täällä tähän aikaan? Ja näytät aika pahalta", tämä totesi. Rehellinen kommentti. Lavi oli sitä mieltä itsekin.

"Tiedetään… en mitään erityistä. Sama kysymys toisinpäin."

Alfred hiljeni hetkeksi ja näytti jopa synkkenevän hieman. Israelilainen kohotti hieman kulmiaan. Voisiko olla…?

"Kunhan mietiskelen… minä ja Arthur erosimme", hän sanoi lopulta, huokaisten raskaasti.

_Ensimmäinen vaihe suoritettu_, Lavi totesi mielessään.

"_I'm sorry_. Kumpi laittoi poikki?" hän veti pahoittelevan ilmeen kasvoilleen. Onneksi sellaista ei ollut vaikea vääntää.

"Minä. Hänellä on joku toinen…"

"_That's awful_."

"Niin on… mutta, ehkä parempi niin. Muuten olisi voinut käydä hieman… omituisesti…"

"Miten niin?" Lavi kallisti kysyvästi päätään. Ei voinut olla, saattoiko tämä käydä niin helposti?

"No koska minullakin on mielessä ollut jonkin aikaa eräs toinen", Alfred vastasi, hieman vaivautuneesti hymyillen. Tummemman olisi tehnyt mieli hymähtää. Kohtaus olisi kuin surkeasta, romanttisesta tusinakomediasta, joita hän inhosi.

"Tunnenko minä tämän "erään toisen"?" hän kysyi. Täydellistä. Niin täydellistä. Kaikki meni juuri niin kuin hän halusi. Alfred otti askeleen eteenpäin. Tämän hymy oli muuttunut siihen helpommin luettavaan.

"_Yes, you do_."

* * *

><p>Ja näin. En osaa ihan tarkalleen sanoa, että kuinka pitkä tästä ficistä loppujen lopuksi tulee... näemme sen joskus tulevaisuudessa.<p>

Saa kommentoida, minä tykkään siitä aina~


End file.
